


Gratsu AU Week 2k17

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 2nd GratsuWeek, Ancient Japan, Angst, Character Death, Graphic Description, Gratsu AU Week, King Arthur AU, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Samurai AU, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: This is the Gratsu Alternate Universe Week or  if you prefer Angst Week, it's gonna be sad so prepare yourself...Day 1: Samurai AUDay 4: Royalty AU





	1. Day 1-Samurai AU

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, i hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a glossary at the end.  
> ^^

The days had turned short, the rays of sun losing its strong heat to the cool air that blow from the ocean and travel all the way into the country. As the night quickly took over and the moon climb up high, the ground frosts over, dew rendering itself to the cold that come with the goom.

Gray’s steps are light and calculated, his posture strong and firm yet elegant, long legs parting just enough to keep the speed of his walk, but sufficient in its shortness to not give away his haste. However, despite the graceful gait, small frosted droplets of water still crunched quietly under his feet. Natsu chuckled low, lifting a hand to his mouth in a futile attempt of muffling the sounds he knew would annoy Gray.

“What are laughing so suddenly at, idiot?” Came the expected question, spoke only after the dark haired samurai had looked around to confirm his solitude.

A simple shrug was all Natsu offered as an answer, while he mulled over the decision of telling or not to his partner what was on his very bored mind. It was mean and most likely not true, but Natsu had nothing more interesting to do and the reaction his little joke would bring forth wouldn’t be serious enough to deter Gray from his pace or even take away his focus, really.

Smiling mischievous, Natsu skipped ahead while pulling his arms behind his head, his tail twitched by his back in anticipation “Ne, Gray. Don’t you think you should control your appetite more?” The young man looked him sideways, suspicion and irritation clear in his face.

“What are you- Wait, I don’t want to hear that from _you_!” As soon as he realized he had lost a little bit of his composure, Gray quickly recovered with a noise from his throat, “Why are you saying this, anyway?”

 _Ah_ , so Gray did caught on the fact that Natsu’s question had being more of a statement. Once again shrugging, Natsu hugged one of his tails, rough fingers brushing the soft, salmon fur and twirling the very end of it, “Well, your steps aren’t as light as a few months ago. It’s turning sneaking around a more difficult task for you.”

A vein troubled on Gray’s temple and his hand touched the hilt of his _katana_ in an automatic movement, “Are you calling me fat?”

“What? No, I would never. I’m just stating that you’ve probably gained a little weight in the last few weeks.” For a minute Natsu believed the vein would explode on the side of Gray’s forehead and he took a couple steps back to avoid the blood dirtying his clothes. Just because nobody would see the dark spots besides Gray, didn’t meant he wanted it anyway.

“So you’re calling me fat.” The raven stated with a bemused face, thumb circling the very tip on the hilt of his sword as a silent threat, one which Natsu ignored.

“Not _fat_ , fatter.”

The sentence, spoke in such casual yet teasing tone, tipped Gray of off the edge of his control – not that he has a lot when it comes to the pink haired _kitsune_.  A growl escaped rosy lips and his hand unsheathed his _Fubuki_ a few mere centimeters. Another hand stopped the movement, however and Gray hissed at the light scratch of claws on his pale skin. Natsu used his hold to approach the youngest until they were breathing the same air and supple lips touched a slightly red ear.

“If you don't want to draw attention to yourself, I suggest you don't cause a scene or make too much noise.” a shiver, that wasn't originated from cold, shook Gray’s body and Natsu smirked in victory.

Before backing away, he let his tongue snake over shell of the same body part. The answer was a shove on his chest where he rubbed after stumbling away, “Why do I still stick by your side?”

“Honestly?” Gray merely nodded in confirmation, but it was enough for the _kitsune_ , “Because I make you an awesome samurai.”

“I’d probably still be good without you.”

“And probably dead. How many times have I saved you already?” Not having a retort, the raven rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, before forcefully focusing on the task at hand.

Natsu had told Gray the enemy would try a surprise attack on the camp, where the warriors slept. According with what he had heard while prowling around the enemy's territory, they would attempt to kill Commander Scarlet, knowing she was the mastermind behind all war strategies. What they weren’t aware of was the young samurai who had being graced by _Kami_ with a _youkai_ as protector. A _kitsune_ no one but Gray could see and would often spy on their opponent to collect Intel. For all his allies, Gray was a young man with a gift of guessing the decisions the enemy might take. Sometimes, his guesses would be a little of, maybe sooner than necessary, but never too wrong to the point of causing prejudice.

The pair came to a stop, halting right in front of the general’s bedchambers. There were hushed voices the tin paper, which composed the _shouji,_ couldn’t hold in. The sounds took away Gray’s hesitance, once he knew his visit would not wake Erza. He loudly climbed the two steps leading to the small _tatami_ deck, as a way to alert his superior of his presence and cleared his throat.

“Forgive me, _Shirei-kan_ , but I have an important matter to discuss with you.” Rustling could be heard and Gray readied himself to be scolded for the inappropriate hour.

“Is it urgent?” Came the strong but slightly high pinched voice.

“I believe so, _Shirei-kan_.”

“Very well, enter.” Gray did as ordered, sliding the door open and promptly kneeling by the side of Erza’s futon, where she sat, casually dressed in pajamas, “What can I do for you, Gray?”

“ _Shirei_ \- I mean, Erza-sama.” She smiled sweetly, and Natsu knew she was happy Gray had treated her more casually then normal, they had known each other for years yet Gray insisted with the formality, “I’m afraid I bring bad news.” She frowned, but signalized for him to proceed, “I believe the enemy is plotting a surprise attack to our side lines, with the intention to murder you. It’s not a secret you’re our mastermind and one of the main reasons this war is in our favor.”

“Are you sure of it, Gray?” She question calmly, but both Natsu and Gray could see the moment her body went rigid, the raven nodded solemnly, “When are they planning to attack?”

“In two nights…or so” He remembered to add the cell of uncertainty to avoid Erza realizing his surety, otherwise it would be suspicious.

“Why do you think, they’re planning this attack?”

Gray bit his lip, trying to remember all the clues Natsu had caught on and had driven him to inspect the enemy, “Lately they’ve been too passive and during battles, their champions are avoiding confrontation. I suppose it’s all in preparation to the attack.”

Natsu _tsked_ beside Gray, annoyed the raven had used his exact words, but didn’t do nothing, preferring to let it slide, knowing he had no right to be mad after the little mischief he had done. The result would come at any moment now. His enhanced ears strained to hear the light steps of intruders and the sizzle of swords being unsheathed. _Oh_ the approaching battle would be fun, maybe it would tip the war, but as a _youkai_ , Natsu didn’t care, his duty was to protect Gray and nothing else.

“Sometimes, your talent to observe and guess amaze me, Gray.” Erza said in a friendly voice, her expression soft “ _Kami_ truly blessed you with-”

The echo of a shout reverberated throughout the camp and both samurais freezed. For a few seconds, silence reigned over the side lines until another low wail resounded. Gray took advantage of Erza’s focus on the general direction the screams came form and looked at Natsu inquisitively. The _kitsune_ lifted both shoulders in a careless movement and, even knowing the Commander wouldn’t hear him, he whispered _surprise attack._ Gray’s blue eyes immediately turned wide and he was about to warn Erza when the noise of a body falling reached their ears. For a moment static filled the air and then a group of men opened the door with more force than necessary.

Without wasting time, the two samurais arose to their feet quickly, reaching for their _katanas_. There wasn’t any time to stare at the assailants as the clash came fast and merciless. Erza and Gray were outnumbered, but that posted no problem, they knew what they were doing and Natsu was by their side, even if the only one aware of it was Gray.

Blades kissed furiously, producing hissing sounds, sometimes clashing so violently sparks would fly from the place of impact. Bodies twirled and ducked with speed and precision. Humans sought to kill and protect and Natsu skipped around, pulling on someone shoes or sleeves, pushing a man or making another trip, lifting a tail or two to fend of swords that got too close to Gray’s blind spots. There wouldn’t be any if Gray wasn’t so adamant in protecting Erza.

“Help me protect Erza, they’re more focused on her then on me.” Gray demanded and earned an exasperated look in return.

“And who will protect you?” Natsu countered, expression frustrated.

“Don’t mind me, Erza is the Commander!”

Gray was frantic but Natsu was having none of that. It wasn’t his duty to protect the red haired woman, she could die for all he cared. Someone more competent like Gray could fill the post of Commander quickly, perhaps. _Yeah, Gray would be a great Commander,_ the _kitsune_ thought. With Natsu, his abilities were almost invincible and raven’s intelligence along with his millenary experience would form a great combo. Imagine the things and places they could conqueror.

While Natsu lost himself among his wonderings, the quick slide of Gray’ body towards Erza escaped his perception. Only when a katana pierced through the dark haired samurai’s torso did the _kitsune_ realized what his partner was doing. If Natsu wasn’t going to protect Erza, than Gray would.

Time slowed down before Natsu’s emerald like eyes. He watched as the body of his lover fell ungracefully to the _tatami_ floor, kneeling with both hands over the deadly wound marring his flesh. For a mere moment his sky colored eyes fixed Natsu and a small smile split his bloody lips. It was forgiveness and guilty, a goodbye and a promise of a next encounter, perhaps in another life. It was a confession. _I love you_.

A blade licked at the fragile skin on his neck, cutting deep and splattering blood on the closer wall, on the murder and on Natsu, who had approached unconsciously. A scream ripped itself from the pink haired _youkai_ and everything around fell silent as the wail exploded in a ball of burning orange and yellow fire. The barrack is rendered to debris and all people around burned to ashes, falling victims of the _kyubi no kitsune’s_ fury and grief.

Natsu kneeled and cradled Gray’s corpse to his chest, unmindful of the blood which painted his _kimono_ and _haori_. He whispered denies and begs of forgiveness, late confessions and pleads for miracles. Guilty clawed at his heart for his mischievous nature, blood-thirsty temperament finally brought misfortune upon his life.

Carefully, he took Gray’s hand in his own, examining the slight difference of their skin color and than brought it to his face. It brushed his mask, creating crimson patterns in it before touching his cheek. Gray’s fingers were cold, they were always cool, wouldn’t warm up in no way, but this was different. I felt empty and unforgiving. Natsu already missed the old coolness, already missed his lover.

“Come back to me, Gray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> -Katana: a kind of japanese sword  
> -Kitsune: fox  
> -Fubuki: Snow Storm, it's the name Gray gave to his katana  
> -Kami: god, but not the christian one  
> -Youkai: mystic apparition, is a term used to refer to Japanese supernatural beings  
> -Shouji: sliding door made of bamboo and paper, very common on japanese traditional architeture  
> -Shirei-kan: Commander  
> -Tatami: a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms  
> -kyubi no kitsune: nine-tailed fox  
> \- [Kimono and Haori](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/ae/33/e1ae334d27775ba95b8753a054e2a168.jpg)


	2. Day 4 - Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, this is like almost a month late haha. Oh well.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure this fit into the category of royalty, i kinda got excited and my fingers slipped. There's a king tho...  
> Enjoy^^

The Web Valley smelled of death. Thousands of bodies littering the ground, which had absolved so much blood to the point the crimson liquid overflowed the battlefield. Screams and cries of both courage and begs for pity resounded on the natural walls that climbed up high and surrounded the armies.

His armor, incrusted with rare gems, was heavy and ruined his equilibrium. His shield seemed more of a nuisance than protection, it impeded his movements. His helmet, decored with the crown, limited his vision, it made difficult to properly aim at his enemies’ hearts. All his attire obstructed his technique. However the king refused to take them off, even if all he needed was his sword. The ancient writing on its smooth surface was hidden under blood and gore, the hilt was slippery under his strong hold, drenched in sweat, yet it didn't slip and never faltered. The weapon was made to the king, it loved him as much as he loved it.

They worked together, as a team. The magic was on the sword but the hero was the one who wielded the blade. Waving it with measured movements, slicing at metal and leather, flesh and bones until the foes before him bowed in bloody defeat. Nothing could stop them, together they were invincible. Together they could protect what was most important to them.

At least that's what they thought.

A shout of his name, carried over the battle screams, caught the warriors' attention. The voice was incontestable and a shiver of fear as well as excitement made the little hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. The king's eyes darted around, frantically searching for the one destined to help him achieve victory. Every hero needed a lover, someone to share an invincible love. Despair filled his mind when the search ended with empty results.

Where was his lover?

"Are you searching for this little fly?" The dark sorcerer questioned with sarcasm.

The silence that settled over the battlefield was quelling and made the fear flooding his body all the more clear. Never before it had clamped its claws so tight as at that moment, when his eyes fell on the scene of his love struggling to breath as the dark sorcerer lifted him from the ground by his elegant neck. The lord of dark magic squeezed a little bit more, digging black painted, enlogated nails on olive skin and the king's fiancé chocked on a whimper.

The painful sound made the king's heart sink and his hold on the sword tightened. Maybe if he used more magic than usual, he would be able to reach both his enemy and lover before anything drastic happened. Several men separated him from the duo but they were nothing but insects compared to the power the sword possessed.

For a moment he locked eyes with his destined rival and immediately regretted for he caught the dangerous glint in those charcoal orbs. He hesitated. The dark sorcerer smiled insanely. A black blade teared through abdominal muscles. His lover's scream of agony lasted only a few seconds before his slender body fell to the ground like a rag doll.

The wail of fury penetrated the hearts of all the warriors there present. It embed in them the pain in which the king was drowning. Red hot anger invaded the very soul of the hero who surged forward with a feral howl, slashing away and at random, disposing of who dared to stand between him and the one who murdered his reason to live. The king went berserker, his consciousness faded as his self retreated into his mindscape. The magic of the sword, which took form of a powerful, blood-thirsty dragon took over the body. It didn't differ foe and ally.

Yes, his armor was heavy so he unceremoniously discarded it, baring his torso, showing the dragon like tattoo on his shoulder. The shield had been dropped even before. The helmet supporting the crown, also heavy in so many ways, was thrown far away, freeing his vision. Now, with unlimited mobility, the king crouched in a fighting position, presenting the dark sorcerer a challenge. Only one chance. Only one blow. Only one survivor. The corrupted man crouched in a similar position, accepting the challenge.

They both gazed into each other's eyes, expressions expectedly different, giving away their thoughts and emotions. A sadist smirk for a mad man and an animalistic snarl for a revengeful man. Not a word was said. Bodies sprinted ahead in a run, swords raised, movements calculated. A black blade arched low and missed for mere millimeters. A silver blade arched high and with a clear swat detached head from shoulder.

Perhaps it was a nervous reflex or a ghostly action, either way, before the head could slide and fall to the ground, the dark sorcerer smiled in awe for a bratty king defeated him with a single blow.

Only one was dead but two bodies hit the dirt together. By the time the dark sorcerer's corpse fell, the king was already by his lover's side, lifting him into his lap and nurturing the unresponsive man into his chest. Navy blue eyes stared vacantly into his very soul. Their natural glow had faded, much like the color of his skin and the warmth underneath it. The young man was nothing but an empty shell made of pale, paper skin, cold and oh so fragile.

Squeezing the corpse against his own body, feeling his heartbeat but missing his lover's heartbeat, the king screamed. Screamed in despair and angst, in anger and pain, in fear and sadness. The hero howled like a lonely wolf left behind by his pack, until his throat failed and his lungs burned in need of air. Until there was blood in his mouth and he could not breath anymore-

  * ••



Natsu shot out of the bed gasping for air, his hand reached for his chest, clawing at the skin, hoping to somehow tear the feeling of despair, which gripped his heart. A shin layer of cold sweat coated the expanse of his body and made pink locks sticky to his forehead. Tears welled up and spilled from green eyes like a waterfall, running down his face and creating dark spots on the white sheets.

It had been too real, it always was, but this time the level of intensity had blown the charges. This time the final was what he dread the most.

After ripping the swords out of the rock, as the months had passed the dreams had turned a constant occurrence, narrating the stories of each incarnation of the hero. They were always different but the end never changed: the dark sorcerer was defeated and the hero and his lover lived happily ever after. However, Natsu had noted something, in each reincarnation the lover grew closer to death, until it finally arrived.

It was the last dream/memory. Natsu was sure. Their confront with Zeref was only a few weeks away and the last battle had happened over one hundred years ago. If the story repeated each one hundred and fifty years, that meant there wasn't anything more to remember.

Fear made itself present as his body trembled in dread. Did that meant Gray would die?

Natsu could still feel it, the darkness crawling under his flesh, the deep grief in which his mind was lost during the dream. A feeling so overwhelmingly obscure that brought the impression that part of his spirit had been stolen away. It was suffocating and, once more, Natsu found himself having difficulty to breathe, the air refusing to enter his lungs and making his chest heave.

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to control his body, reign in the panic building within his mind. It was pure agony the mere thought of losing his lover.

Suddenly a hand touched his back right between his shoulder blades. Natsu felt the coolness emanating from the familiar palm and immediately relaxed, for the difference in temperature, the cold against his overheated skin did wonders to calm him down. In no time, Gray had his arms around his broad shoulder, whispering assurances into his ear and caressing pink locks. Long fingers snaked between his soft hair and the feeling was soothing enough to make the king sage, stiff back curving in a tired position.

“Was that another memory?” Gray asked once Natsu’s breath evened out, brows furrowed in obvious concern, “I’m assuming it was intense.”

Natsu merely nodded, still too emotionally affected to speak without his voice breaking, and he couldn’t have that. When the king first noted the terrifying pattern on the memories, he immediately reached for Gray, not knowing what to do. His lover had looked alarmed but manage to hid it well enough for Natsu to catch on it only a few days later, but once he did, he instantaneously realized his mistake. Telling Gray he might die had being a wrong move and although there was no going back he promised himself that if in one of the memories it actually happened, he would keep his mouth shut.

And that’s why he cleared his throat rather loudly when Gray opened his mouth, just about to say something, more likely to question about the content of the dream. His lover’s pink lips remained separated even if his words had being held back. Natsu stared at them for a second, willing his body and mind to calm down before he could assure with false confidence everything was all right, when it clearly wasn’t.

“It’s okay, Gray. It was just too real and overwhelming.” To make his statement believable, Natsu grasped onto one of the arms holding him and brought it to his nose, deeply breathing in, taking in the fading smell of mint.

Gray looked unsure, suspicious at most, “Nothing out of normal?”

The words of denial tasted like acid in his mouth, but Natsu forced them through chapped lips nonetheless, try his best to keep the strain out of his voice. Gray could not discover the truth about the dream. Panic and fear weren’t the answer nor would be of too much help during the battle. One could argue, saying it would serve as a motivator to sharpen Gray’s attention, but Natsu doubted it. The raven couldn’t possibly be more focused.

“Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll discuss war strategies and we can’t be tired.” The king stated, laying down and dragging his lover with an arm around a strong torso.

Gray settled on his wide chest, chilly hand caressing the valleys of muscles on a hard belly. Natsu treaded calloused fingers through silky, charcoal locks of messy hair, once in a while scratching blunt nails against sensitive scalp. Soon enough the warm, safe atmosphere encompassing the room lulled Gray into a sleeping state, his breathing evening out and leaving Natsu to his own rumpled emotions. His mind, a whirlwind of thoughts, wouldn’t shut down or rest until a solution had presented itself on the forefront of his brain.

Hours passed and no ideas were conceived. The darkness finally started to recede, giving way to the light of the sun and Natsu cursed mentally as he hadn’t been able to sleep. For sure, dark bags would support his eyes during the day. Gray moved around, bring a leg to rest on top of Natsu’s, who held his breath until the raven settled down again. It was comforting to hold his lover so close, feel his moving chest, the warmth emanating from pale skin, life filling his form. The young king tightened his hold just a little bit more as intense love took over his very been. He wouldn’t let his lover die. Screw fate. Natsu would protect Gray with all his strength. A dream would not define their future, because they build their own destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys?? Did you liked it?? Did I scared you?? Did you thought I had killed Gray...again??  
> Follow me on tumbrl [punkakess](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
